


A Break in The Silence

by PhoenixSyndrome



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, silent drabble au, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSyndrome/pseuds/PhoenixSyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courting Laura was easy enough—a few romantic quips, a couple lunches together, and a night of light drinking and stargazing plus a goodnight kiss, and they were falling for each other faster than a stone sinks in a pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break in The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My friend challenged me to write a short story with no dialogue, so I came up with this.

Carmilla wasn’t at all a morning person. Anyone who knew her could tell you that for free. Any time before ten in the morning was too early to be awake, and if she could she’d sleep until five in the evening. Most of her classes were later in the day, so her messed up sleeping schedule wasn’t an issue for her. Occasionally she’d be woken by someone screaming somewhere in the dorm house, but nothing ever came of that.

She started dating Laura a few months into the fall semester in her third year, and that was when her sleeping schedule first changed. Laura was a first year, with beautiful dirty blonde hair, pale skin and a softly rounded face. The best part, she was in the dorm room just below Carmilla’s. She interacted with her once on her way down to the cafeteria for dinner, about all the noise recently going on in the dorm house, and actively sought her out ever since.

Laura was an intriguing girl to hang around. She was small, definitely naïve, but certainly not bashful. Whenever she spoke to Carmilla, there was always a sense of inquisitiveness about her that Carmilla really liked. She was always wanting to know more. Respectively, Laura was majoring in journalism. Carmilla realized she wanted to get to know her more, and started going to bed earlier in order to hang out with her more. 

Courting Laura was easy enough—a few romantic quips, a couple lunches together, and a night of light drinking and stargazing plus a goodnight kiss, and they were falling for each other faster than a stone sinks in a pond. 

A bit later into the relationship, they began spending nights together, completely innocently of course. Despite not ever trying anything, Carmilla noticed how nervous Laura was on the first night. To break the ice, Carmilla queued up a bunch of goofy, romantic, Laura-oriented films on Netlix. It seemed to help a bit, but Carmilla could still feel the nerves coming off of her.

So Carmilla straight out told her that she wasn’t going to try anything, and could go back to her own dorm if she needed to. Laura had refused, determined not to let her “stupid nerves” wreck such a beautiful night together. Carmilla concurred, and the night continued.   
The night devolved into ignoring whatever was on screen in favor for making out. As promised, Carmilla kept her hands above Laura’s waist, and Laura seemed to relax, much to Carmilla’s relief.

Laura fell asleep at around one in the morning, in the middle of the fourth movie, just when Carmilla was beginning to get bored and looking forward to another make out session. She wasn’t disappointed—she was happy that Laura was comfortable enough to just fall asleep on her. Moving carefully, Carmilla put the laptop away and switched off the light.  
She fell asleep holding onto Laura, feeling comfortable and happy. It didn’t last, unfortunately—just hours later, Carmilla was woken by a bloodcurdling scream.

Caught off guard, Carmilla sat up quickly, her arms instantly wrapping around Laura’s form. She scanned the room vigilantly, looking for who dared to come into her room and interrupt their sleep. Grey, pre-dawn light filtered through the window blinds, palely illuminating the room and showing that it was empty, save for her and Laura. The air was cool, and the room, once filled with screaming, was now silent. Carmilla wondered if it’d just been in her head until she looked down at Laura.

Laura was turned away from her, facing the wall. Her body trembled beneath Carmilla’s arm, and she hugged her pillow close, her face pressed into the yellow casing. Her ribs shook and hiccupped—she was awake. Cautiously, Carmilla rubbed Laura’s bare arm lightly, covered in goosebumps, and Laura didn’t respond.

She let her fingers glide down Laura’s arm, stopping at her wrist and looping her fingers between Laura’s. Trembling, Laura’s fingers squeezed her hand lightly, and Carmilla brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

Finally Laura rolled over to face her. Her eyes were big and watery, staring up apologetically at her. Carmilla leaned down, pressing her forehead against Laura’s and whispering comfortingly to her. Laura didn’t respond, but silently held Carmilla and cried into her neck. Through the sobs, Carmilla heard Laura say something about a nightmare, and her mother. She went on and on, and though Laura didn’t go into detail Carmilla could still hear the sound of tires and twisting metal that Laura must hear every night when she goes to sleep. The pain and sorrow in Laura’s voice.

Her fingers threaded through Laura’s hair, listened to her continue to talk about her nightmare until the sun peeked through the mountains. There was still a lot Carmilla didn’t know about the situation, she knew, but at least Laura had calmed. She apologized for waking her up, and Carmilla only offered her an understanding smile in response. She held Laura’s cheeks in her palms, kissed her nose, her forehead, and spent a fair amount of time on her lips while whispering sweet words to her.  
They eased back down onto the mattress together, wrapped up in each other. Laura tucked herself comfortably into Carmilla’s hold, silently thanking her and apologizing at the same time. Carmilla rubbed Laura’s scalp, pressed down into the pillow. She didn’t go back to sleep, and instead spent the rest of the early morning watching to be sure Laura didn’t have any more nightmares.

More often than not, waking Carmilla up any time before ten in the morning was like signing a death wish. However, since she began dating Laura, and falling for her faster than a smoker picks up a bad habit, she found that waking up a bit earlier wasn’t as terrible or annoying as once thought.

After that, the more Laura spent the night with Carmilla, safely tucked into her arms, the less screaming Carmilla heard in the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed! As short as this was, I tried my best to pour my heart and soul into it.


End file.
